Le respect et la loyauté, symboles oubliés
by Angel for all demons
Summary: Une nouvelle menace arrive dans le digimonde. Deux demis-soeurs arrivent, mais quelle histoire, leur mère leur cache-t-elle? À propos du père et des jumeaux, frère et soeur de Katy? Comment la vision qu'on a depuis des années peut changer ainsi?
1. Aurore et Katy

Chapitre 1: Aurore et Katy

Cela fesait depuis six mois que les digisauveurs avaitent vécu Motysemon. La routine s'étaient installés parmi les digisauveurs et la rentrée commençait à battre son plein. Du côté de Cody, il était assis depuis une demi-heure dans sa classe de primaire pour sa dernière année. Tout à coup, le directeur cogna à la porte, accompagné du jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus. Pendant que le directeur parlait au professeur, le jeune digisauveur ne la lâchait pas du regard ce qui déclencha une drôle d'impression. Elle n'était pas bonne, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise non plus.

- Bon, les enfants, commença leur professeur, tentant de calmer les murmures. Nous allons acceuillir une nouvelle élève. Voudrais-tu te présenter au reste de la classe?

Elle hocha la tête, déplaçant ses cheveux en queue de cheval las. Elle se mit face à la classe qui se mit à plus la détailler. Cette jeune fille d'environ 11 ans portait une jupe noire, des bas rayés rose et noirs et bleu marine qui était marqué en blanc «Angel».

-Je m'appelle Aurore Miyaki, j'ai 10 ans et demi et je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous, dit calmement la petite rousse.

- C'est bien, commenta le professeur. Tu t'assira à côté de Cody. Cody, lève la main pour qu'Aurore te repère.

Il obéit sagement à son enseignant, malgré sa drôle d'impression. Quand la jeune fut assis, il se mit à penser que ça allait être la fin de la routine. Puis, il se mit à secouer la tête comme si il venait de se dire une bêtise et se concentra sur ce que disait son professeur.

Pendant ce temps, au lycée, en première année, Davis, Kari et T.K. prenaient des notes sur le cours. Tout d'un coup, on se mit à cogner à la porte. Le professeur vit signe de rentrer à une fille qui avait leur âge et qui donna un billet jaune.

-Écoutez-moi bien, exclama l'enseignant. Nous avons une nouvelle élève qui se nomme Katy Buteau. Katy, tu t'assiras à côté de T.K., T.K., peux-tu lever la main?

Katy s'assit en adressant un sourire et un hochement bienveillants. Puis, elle se concentra sur l'homma qui enseignait en avant. Après une demi-heure, la cloche sonna. Quand elle sortit, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tomba avec une tornade mauve avec des lunettes qui confondait en excuse. Katy sourit en se levant et ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait fait tomber quelque chose de sa poche que Davis était entrain de le rammasser. C'était un digivice!

-Ça va, il y a pas de blessé, rigola la fille avec des yeux bleus.

- Excuse-moi, dit Davis, attirant son attention. Tu as fait tomber ton digivice D3.

-Oh!... Ah! Tu es...un...

-Digisauveur, oui. Comme le boeuf qui s'appelle Yoleï aussi...

-QUOI???? RÉPÈTE ÇA, DAVIS!!!!!!

Devant cette scène, la nouvelle ne put s'empêcher tout en gardant son digivice contre elle. Puis, une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était T.K., accompagné de Kari qui secouait la tête.

-Bonjour, salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Alors, tu es une digisauveuse?

- Eh, oui, et vous aussi?

- Oui, répondit Kari. En faite, dans notre bande, nous sommes plus. Si tu veux, on te présentera à toute la bande.

-Oui, j'en serai ravie!

- Bien, alors je vais leur envoyer un message, dit-elle en commençant à écrire les messages.

- oh, mais je peux emmener ma soeur? Elle est au primaire, alors...

- T'inquète, on doit aler chercher quelqu'un de tout façon, là-bas, lui expliqua TK.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble et ils lui fit visiter l'école au complet. Quand la journée à l'école fut terminé et qu'ils est pris leur digimon, la petite bande alla à l'école primaire. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Katy se mit à courir et enlaçait une petite fille qui souriait devant le comportement de sa grande soeur pendant que Cody rejoignaient les autres. Après les présentations, ils allèrent voir les plus vieux qui les attendaient dans le parc. Quand ils arrivèrent, Matt, énervé, parlait à un garçon échevelé.

-...Non, mais on doit travailler avec une étrangère pour notre groupe à cause de notre gérant de malheur, ragea Matt.

- Quoi? T'as peur qu'elle te dise quoi faire, se moqua Taï.

- Non, ce qui me dérange, c'est que j'ai l'impression que notre gérant ne veut pas nous consulter et prendre ces décissions-là pour le band, répondit le demi-frère de TK. Bonjour, vous allez travailler avec une artiste. Elle est un génie musicale, vous allez voir. Bye, imita le musicien d'une voix grave. Grrr...

- Eh, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon temps pour des présentations, dit précipitamment Katy qui s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant.

Sa phrase fit taire les anciens qui ne les avaient pas vus arrivés pendant que les plus jeunes rigolaient devant la face que fesaient la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Matt se mit à sourire.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il, en lui prenant la main. Désolé, je ne voulait pas t'effrayer. Je m'appelle Matt.

Les derniers mots enclenchèrent les présentations du groupe des digisauveurs. Puis, ce fut le tour aux soeurs qui sortirent leurs digimons. Un était un mini linx rouge où les taches était remplacé par des croissants de lune noirs et un symbole qui était une croix avec une spirale en arrière se voyait sur son front. L'autre ressemblait à salamandre noir avec des rayures oranges qui abordait lui aussi à son front un symbole de croix avec deux petits triangles à chaque coin, fesait presque penser à des coeurs.

- Je m'appelle Katy Buteau. Voici Tsukimon. (pointe le mini linx) En passant, Matt, quand elle arriva la muscienne, rappelle-moi de ne pas te voir! (réprimande un frisson) T'es effrayant, frustré!

Sa phrase déclenche un nouveau fou rire ce qui empêcha à l'autre jeune fille de se présenter pendant quelques minutes. Elle se plia en deux pour les saluer respectueusement.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aurore Miyaki. Voici, mon partenaire, Respmon. (pointe la salamandre noire) Je suis contente de vous rencontrer.

À part sa soeur, tout le monde fut stupéfait du respect qu'elle donnait et qui lui semblait mériter en retour. Taï sourit et se mit à agacer Joe et Cody en décrètant.

- Oh, non, Joe est entrain de se multiplier plus vite que prévu! Tous, au abris!

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Malgré que, dans quelques temps, leur avenirs deviendrait un plus sombre, car dans les ténèbres du digimonde, des forces s'étaient levé.


	2. Annonce de Gennai!

Chapitre 2: Annonce de Gennaï

Cela faisait une semaine que Katy et Aurore avait intégré le groupes des Digisauveurs. Aujourd'hui, un samedi, elles devaient justement les rejoindre pour un pique-nique dans le parc. Les jeunes filles arrivèrent juste à l'heure et elles se mirent à discuter en attendant Davis, Kari, Matt, Takeru et Tai pour manger. Tout à coup, ses quatres derniers, avec Kari et TK en tête, arrivèrent. Quand Katy vit la tête de Matt, elle s'exclama:

-TOUS AUX ABRIS, MATT EST FÂCHÉ!

Ce qui déclencha un fou rire inévitable et un petit sourire pour le colérique. C'était devenue presqu'une habitude que Katy faisait ceci pour détendre l'atmosphère quand Matt arrivait ainsi. Même des fois, Tai qui l'avait presque adoptée embarquait pour calmer les ardeurs colériques de son meilleur ami.

- Je te l'avais dit que tu avais un air de guerrier qui faisait peur, Mattou, répliqua le chevelu en riant.

- Pas de ma faute, justifia le musicien. Notre manager veut qu'on acceuille, ce soir, la fille mystérieuse! GRRR...Si je l'attrappe, je lui met un coup de guitare sur la tête.

-À la musicienne ou à ton manager, s'amusa le frère de Kari.

-Peut-être, les deux, lui répondit-il avec un air sadique.

-brrr, je sens un air glacial, clama Katy aux autres en fesant semblant de geler.

Le rire qui ne s'était pas estompé redoubla, mais fut interrompus par Kari qui recevoir un message de Gennaï.

-Désolé, Kari-sempaï, mais qui est ce Gennaï, demanda poliment Aurore.

-C'est un homme qui habite dans le digimonde, expliqua Kairi.

Après cette phrase, ce fut le signal pour partir dans le Digimonde. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés devant la maison, le visage las et inquiet de Gennaï leur ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, digisauveurs, salua-t-il, l'air grave. J'ai une terrible annonce à faire. Un nouveau digimon malfaisant est réapparu.

-Qui, s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas, mais il est encore plus puissant et maléfique que Moitysemon l'était. Il s'appelle Datenshimon.

-C'est pas grave, on va lui botter le derrière, hein, les autres, demanda Davis, confiant.

Les autres acquievèrent, mais Tentomon qui ne l'avait pas fait prit la parole:

-Je dirais pas ça si j'étais vous! Datenshimon est reconnu pour avoir tuer tragiquement des digimons et un digisauveur.

Cette phrase jeta un froid sur le groupe qui tournèrent la tête vers l'homme qui les avaient appelés.

-Oui, il était réputé pour ne laisser aucune chance. Et, malheureusement, on ne sait pas comment il est revenu, ni comment l'anéantir, car seulement trois personnes le savaient: Akio et Mitsuki Buteau et Shamanmon.

-Attendez, Akio et Mitsuki Buteau, ordonna Aurore. Ce n'est pas le nom de famille de maman, demanda-t-elle à sa grande soeur qui était devenue plus blanche.

Elle n'avait plus son sourire et, ce qui inquièta le plus le groupe, elle était blanche et tremblait les yeux dans le vide.

- C'était ma grande soeur et mon grand frère, commença Katy. C'étaient des jumeaux et des génies. Ils se complétaient et, il y a une seule branche où ils s'égalaient, c'étaient les arts, surtout la musique. J'avais 4-5 ans, mais je me rappelle qu'on les appellaient les jumeaux-génies. Akio était doué pour les mathématiques et l'informatique et Mitsuki était doué pour le sport et les langues. Je ne rappelle pas de leur visages comme mon vrai père. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est de leurs voix quand ils chantaient et d'un souvenir que j'ai compris bien plus tard et que je viens de comprendre en totalité aujourd'hui...

-Flash-Back-

Dans un salon, une petite fille dessinait. Tout à coup, la voix de sa mère en colère retentit.

-AVOUE-LE! TU L'AS TUÉ!

- Non! C'est pas...C-C'est..., dit la voix d'une fillette en pleur.

Katy se rapprocha de la cuisine, là où venaient ses voix. Elle vit sa mère avec une lueur de démente dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut véritablement peur, encore plus que quand elle s'était perdu dans le grand magasin. Et de sa mère. Cette même femme qui venait de gifler sa grande soeur en pleurs qui tomba plus sous le choc que sous le coup. Sa maman allait frapper encore quand un grand homme s'interposa.

- Ça suffit, Mitsuki ne l'a pas tué, alors arrête!

- Je vais un tour, mais, après, je m'en vais et, avec Katy, si elle dit oui quand je lui demanderais!

Puis, elle claqua la porte et le père se pencha vers sa fille blessé qui remarqua à son tour sa soeur, tremblante et proche de l'état de larme. Mitsuki coura vers elle et l'enlaça.

- Katou, si maman te le demande, dit oui!

- Mais, je-

- Ma puce, c'est mieux ainsi! Nous t'écrions, dit le père, souriant tristement. C'est promis! Tu sais que les promesses s'est sacré dans la famille.

-N'oublie pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas une chose, qu'elle ne se réalise pas, dit Mitsuki, en pleurs. Je t'adore et je te protègerais, même si je dois affronter mes pires cauchemars.

Fin du Flash-black.

-Cette soirée-là, maman m'amena au loin aux États-Unis où elle rencontra le père d'Aurore. Je n'ai jamais revu, ni entendu parler de mon père ou de Mitsuki jusqu'à ce jour. Je…Désolé!

Ce dernier mot fut placé pour la cadette qui courut vers sa sœur en pleurs. Cette scène attrista les autres digisauveurs autour d'elles. Ils avaient toujours vus avec un grand sourire, mais la voir pleurer, c'était un choc, triste, mais un choc. Gennai se leva et se dirigea pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Katy.

-Je crois que vous pouvez partir. Reposez-vous et demain, vous penserez à un plan d'attaque, ordonna-t-il.

Tous se levèrent et partirent, mais avant que Katy ne passe le cadre de la porte, Gennai l'interpella.

-Katy! Ne te décourage pas. Mitsuki était plus sage que les autres de son âge. Je sais que, malgré sa tristesse, elle a tenu sa promesse.

Davis, qui était en arrière de l'interpellée et qui avait écouté, regarda les yeux éteints de Katy qui se retourna pour partir. Quand tous furent dans leur monde, Katy qui avait retrouvé son sourire et Aurore retournèrent chez elles. Matt proposa à TK de venir avec lui pour accueillir la musicienne. Celui-ci accepta, trop joyeux de passer du temps avec son demi-frère. Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport où le reste du groupe attendait l'inconnue. Leur gérant avait une pancarte où était écrit : «Kitsumi». Cela devait être son nom. Tout à coup, une fille rousse avec une longue natte se mit devant eux. Ses yeux bleus se mit à regarder tout le groupe. Étrangement, TK se dit que la jeune musicienne ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un, mais qui? Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme qu'elle semblait boudée.

-Allons, Kitsumi, ce n'est pas si pire, s'exclama l'homme.

-Papa, n'en rajoutes pas, dit la jeune fille. Déjà, que sans me prévenir, on s'en va au Japon et, puis, il faut que je chante aux concerts de leur tournée et un duo avec leur groupe…

-QUOI? MAIS ON N'ÉTAIT PAS AU COURANT!!! Cria le groupe.

-Eh…SURPRISE! Clama le gérant pendant que TK riait.

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas chanter, dit la musicienne attristée. Alors, pourquoi?

-Tu te tortures et je suis sûr qu'IL n'aurait pas voulu ça, répondit-il. Alors, essaye pour moi ou pour lui, d'accord?

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Bonjour, je me nomme Kitsumi. Et, voici, mon père, Takao. J'espère qu'on s'entendera et je suis désolé que ça soit moi qui vous apprenne la nouvelle. Moi, je l'ai appris dans l'avion et je pense que j'ai terrifié le pays qu'on a survolé, termina la musicienne en riant.

-Bonjour, je suis Tatsuya, le batteur du groupe. Voici, Matt, le chanteur et guitariste, Sanra, le pianiste et Kenji, le bassiste. Nous sommes les Teenages Wolfs. Le reste, c'est nos fidèles supporteurs, Jin, notre manager, malgré que, des fois, on voudrait le jeter par-dessus le pont et Takeru, l'amour de petit frère de Matt. Nous sommes ravis que tu ne sois pas comme on l'avait imaginé!

-Et comment m'avez-vous imaginé? S'amusa la fille de Takao.

-Ben, moi, c'est avec un chignon et un air sévère comme un professeur, avoua Kenji, un jeune homme châtain, déclenchant un rire à le jeune rousse.

-Moi, en fille capricieuse qui veut tout contrôler, continua Tatsuya, le jeune blond aphrodite.

-Je t'imaginais dans mon lit, s'exclama Sanra, souriant.

-Pervers, clama le reste du groupe, certains le tapant gentiment en arrière de la tête pendant que la fille rougissait.

-Et toi, Matt, demanda-t-elle pour calmer sa gêne.

-Moi? Je t'imaginais que je te mettrais ma guitare sur ta tête si tu essayais de nous contrôler comme notre manager.

-Non, t'inquètes, je n'ai pas envie de contrôler quoi ce soit à part mes chansons, mais est-ce que je peux donner au moins mon avis pour le duo?

-Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un tortionnaire, non plus!

-OUF! Je suis soulagée! Clama-t-elle, souriante.

-T'inquiètes, je crois qu'on va mieux s'entendre que je ne le croyais, dit le chanteur en lui serrant la main.

* * *

PLEASE!!! Une petite reviews!!! Désolé à l'auteur de Problèmes d'ados. J'ai pris le nom de tatsuya et Sanra et leur position dans le groupe. DÉSOLÉ!!!!!! En pensant, la petite Kitsumi, comment la trouvez-vous? Katy, cache-t-elle un désespoir au fond d'elle? Hum, vous le saurez plus tard!! *rire sadique*


End file.
